


Night Time Sweets

by CANN1BALCUPCAK3



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Attempted Murder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Depression, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANN1BALCUPCAK3/pseuds/CANN1BALCUPCAK3
Summary: Evan works in a cafe and has a secret nightlife. Delirious is a hit-man with an insatiable sweet tooth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, this is the first fanfiction that I have done in a LONG time, and its the first one I've done with the H20/Vanoss ship so please be patient with me :) If there are any errors in the story please let me know, I appreciate all comments and criticism so that I can grow as an author. I'm hoping to upload at least once a week but due to work that might not always be possible. Please enjoy!

The man walked down the road quietly, hands stuffed deep in his blue pockets. There was a sweet smell drifting through the air to him and he was doing his best to find the source. A group of girls walked by him giggling among themselves, paper bags clutched in their hands. The sweet smell came with them and he stopped them for a moment, asking for the location of the cafe they had come from.

Now here he was, standing in front of a small cafe that was stuck between two larger buildings as if it were hiding. There was an elderly couple sitting near the windows inside but other than that it seemed it was fairly empty. He opened the door with a soft jingle and the smells that drifted from the store nearly caused him to take a step back.

Cinnamon, vanilla, coffee, chocolate, bread, so many smells were hitting him at the same time and it was making his mouth water. The inside of the cafe was fairly plain, pale pink walls, white floors and some tables with white tablecloths. A few pictures were scattered around, usually featuring some sort of sweet or flowers, a fairly standard cafe set up he thought.

He made his way over to the bar, which seemed to be the place to make orders, and noticed a few chairs lined up along the side. Taking a seat he watched as a small girl, that seemed barely old enough to be out of school, walked towards him, a smile on her face.

“Hiya, welcome to Cafe Azalea, what can I get ya today?” She was an overly cheerful girl, pale hair, green eyes, pretty he supposed if you were into that kind of thing.

His blue eyes wandered over to the menu that was stuck to the top of the wall and he scanned it over quietly before replying.

“Two cinnamon rolls and a vanilla latte please.” He focused back on the girl as he placed the order, wondering if she was the only one that was working.

“Can do, what would you like on your latte?”

“On it?” he asked curiously, wondering if she had misspoke and meant in it.

“For your latte art, we pride ourselves on our cute designs you know.” There was a wide smile on her face and her overwhelming happiness was a little blinding.

“Ah… I don’t care, you can put whatever on it.” 

She nodded and walked towards the back of the cafe, opening a door that the man assumed led outside due to the rush of fresh air. 

“Hey Evan, breaks over, we got a new customer.” Her voice was as cheery as ever and he heard someone groan on the other end of the door, causing her to giggle more. “Oh come on sourpuss, it’s just you and me today.”

There was a sigh this time, and a man walked in the door, the thick black frame of his glasses hanging precariously on his nose. He turned to walk towards the bar and the man couldn’t help but notice how “Evans” shirt was a little more unbuttoned than it should have been, his black tie hanging loose around his neck.

“What's the order?” Evan asked, glancing over at the girl as he began to roll up his sleeves.

“Two cinnamon rolls and a vanilla latte.”

“What’s on the latte?” 

“Doesn’t matter..”

Evan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before reaching under the bar and pulling out a latte cup and saucer. Evan turned slightly and their eyes met for a brief moment, Evans mouth going up in a slight smirk like he had just made the correlation between the order and the customer. 

The man watched amazed as Evan skillfully prepared his latte, noticing how fast he poured the milk and how carefully he moved, what looked like a toothpick, over the surface of the foam. Evan disappeared into the back for a moment and reappeared with two hot cinnamon rolls, placing them and the latte in front of the man.

Their eyes met again and Evan smirked again, this time more obvious, before walking back to the other side of the bar, fiddling with the display case which housed some of their pre-made sweets. The man looked down at his cup, about to take a sip when his eyes lit up.

“Teddy bear!” He cried, clapping his hands together excitedly, before blushing at how loud and excited he just was. He cleared his throat and looked over at Evan who was staring at him in shock and amusement, trying to contain a laugh behind his hand.

“Evan!” The girl cried reaching over and smacking his arm before heading into the back, where the kitchen was.

Evan looked down apologetically and walked over to him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry man… I shouldn’t have laughed… I just thought you would get mad about the bear, not so excited.”

“Were you trying to make me mad?” The man asked arching a brow.

“Well… Yeah… It’s a pain in the ass making the latte art sometimes, more so when the customer doesn’t tell you what they want.” 

“You seem pretty good at it though” he replied, taking a sip and relishing in its sweet, smooth flavor. “This is really good by the way.”

Evan smiled, shrugging “Thanks.”

“My names Jonathon by the way.” The man replied, feeling compelled to keep his conversation with him going.

“Evan” he replied, then shrugged “You probably already knew that though.” 

Jonathon chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously “Had no idea.”

Evan shuffled from foot to foot nervously, unsure what to say, but was saved when the girl came back into the room, carrying a piece of paper. “We need two dozen mini red velvet cheesecakes and three dozen strawberry lemon cookies by tomorrow.”

Evan groaned and rubbed his hand over his face “The flower ones?”

“Yup!”

He sighed and walked over the counter on the other side of the bar, pulling out bowls and various other things.

Jonathon was watching curiously and couldn’t help the question that escaped “What are you doing?”

“You heard the order, I gotta start working on this or I’ll never finish in time for tomorrow.” Evan replied, not even looking over his shoulder as he smashed his head into the top of the cabinet he was rummaging through, letting out a soft curse.

“Yeah but… you have a kitchen don’t you?” Jonathon wasn’t trying to be rude, he just hadn’t ever seen a cafe that let people cook in the open.

“Ask Ava, she’s the one that decided it got more customers to watch people cook their food… The only thing we have in the back is the ovens and fridges.” Evan retorted, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

“Ava?” Jonathon asked softly, wondering if the owner was around.

“That’s me!” The cheery girl from earlier sang giggling, waving her hand in the air. “I’m the owner of this fine establishment!”

Jonathon nearly choked on his latte, swallowing it hard and trying not to look surprised. “So.. Why no dedicated kitchen then?” He asked, trying to regain his composure.

“Because… it’s mesmerizing when he bakes..” She replied honestly, a dreamy look in her eyes. “I’m sure you’ve noticed” she looked over at him, a smile on her face like she had caught him watching Evan earlier.

Jonathon cleared his throat embarrassed and took a bite of the warm cinnamon roll, a soft moan leaving his lips as the sweet cinnamon and cream cheese icing melted on his tongue.

“Good isn’t it?” Ava said, winking at him.

A blush painted his face and he looked away, his eyes locking with Evans own chocolate brown ones, but the man broke contact quickly, going back to work. 

Jonathon watched as he baked, mesmerized by the way his hands worked and how skillfully he added everything together. He noticed Ava watching him and looked away, digging back into his cinnamon roll. 

Another jingle signaled the entrance of a new customer and Jonathon looked over curiously, noticing the hooded man that was making his way to an empty table.

“Coffee, black, and a blueberry muffin.” The newcomer said, voice gruff. 

Ava wrinkled her nose in distaste at how the man spoke with such disrespect but she ignored it and set about getting his order.

“Here you are, Sir.” She said, putting slight emphasis on the ‘Sir’ as if she was mocking him. The man didn’t even spare her a glance, instead taking a sip of the coffee and immediately spitting it out on the floor.

“What is this shit? It’s so bitter.”

Jonathon looked from the commotion and over to Evan who he noticed had begun walking over to the pair. 

“You asked for your coffee to be black, Sir.” Ava replied, putting emphasis on the ‘Sir’ again.

“Are you mocking me, bitch?” The man spat, moving as if he was going to get up and confront her, but Evan popped up in front of her, pushing her back slightly.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Evan said, glaring daggers at the man for disrupting his work.

“You can’t do that, I’m a paying customer” the man spat, biting into his muffin. A look of euphoria spread over his face but he quickly covered it up. “This tastes like shit too.” He moved and threw the muffin, but a hand caught it before it could collide with his face, a hand which was attached to an obviously fuming Jonathon.

He set the muffin on the mans table gently, then let out a sigh before choke slamming the man into the seat. “They asked you to leave “Sir” since you’re obviously to stupid to understand what that means allow me to escort you.” He grabbed the back of the mans neck and hauled him to his feet, dragging him to the door and throwing the man onto the street before slamming the door. 

Now it was just the two of them outside and Jonathon had a few choice words for the man who chose to disrupt his meal; but he settled for glaring daggers at him as the man scrambled to his feet and swung a fist at his jaw. Jonathon easily caught his fist and quickly twisted it to the side, noting the audible snap he heard followed by a soft scream of surprise and pain from the man.

“You-You’re gonna pay for this.” The man screeched, backing away from Jonathon.

Jonathon took a step forward, the obvious fury on his face. “I can do more than break your wrist if you want to keep pissing me off.” He noticed how the man backed away and let out a slight smirk. “Don’t come around her again, understand? Next time I wont be so forgiving.” 

The man nodded and quickly turned and ran down the street, holding his hand to his chest as he disappeared around the corner. Jonathon sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair before stepping back into the cafe.

The first thing he noticed was that Evan was back at the counter, working on some sort of sweet smelling batter. The second thing he noticed was a new latte and a plate of what looked, and smelled, like a fresh apple pie in his spot at the bar. 

He walked over and looked at it curiously but a small female voice spoke behind him. 

“I wanted to thank you for getting rid of that man.. I know it’s not much but please accept it.”

Jonathon took a bite without replying, noticing the slight crunch the warm apple center had and the buttery flakes of the crust.

“Thanks..” Evan said quietly, turning to stare at him.

Jonathon cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure how to respond. “N-no problem… You sure you aren’t some sort of baking god or something..?” Jonathon smacked himself inwardly the moment he asked the question. He wanted to steer the conversation to something less awkward but he had just made it worse.

Evan blinked at him for a second before beginning to laugh, a soft jingling sound which made Jonathon’s insides come to life in a fury of butterflies. “Who knows, I might be.” Evan replied with a wink, going back to his work. 

He sighed as the awkwardness passed and instead focused his blue eyes on Ava who was watching him with a knowing smirk, what she knew though Jonathon had no idea.

“You know, Jonathon, you’re pretty cute, and throwing that guy out of here was pretty sexy.” Ava said, but she was looking at Evan with an evil grin. 

Jonathon opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a multitude of soft curses. 

“Oh my God Evan! Are you OK?!” Ava’s sudden shout made Jonathon turn his head just in time to see Evan clench his bloody fist closer to his chest.

“I’m fine Ava, just cut myself a bit..” Evan replied, but it was close to a whisper like he was embarrassed by something. Jonathon got up to help but Evan had already disappeared into the back, followed by the sound of running water. 

A few minutes later Evan re-appeared, clenching a paper towel in his fist which was slowly turning red as well.

“Shouldn’t you go to the hospital? That looks pretty bad…” Ava was shuffling from foot to foot nervously, her eyes glued to Evans hand.

Evan rolled his eyes, “Its not that bad Ava, relax, it’ll stop bleeding in a second.”

They went back and forth like that for a bit before Jonathon let out a sigh, slowly growing annoyed with the bickering. “Do you care if I take a look? I have some medical knowledge.”

Evan looked at him for a moment before nodding, slowly walking around the bar to sit in the stool beside Jonathon's. Jonathon's skin began to tingle at how close Evan was, he could smell the sweet scent of freshly baked goods that was radiating off his skin and he had to take a soft breath to calm down before turning his attention to the man.

He gently grabbed his hand, his own growing hot where their skin was touching, and began to gingerly pull the paper towels away from Evans hand. The cut wasn’t deep, but it was very long, stretching from his ring finger to just under his thumb.

Jonathon made a soft tsking sound, moving Evans hand around so he could judge the depth of the cut better, then he turned towards Ava. “Do you have a first aid kit?” Ava nodded and disappeared into the back, returning a moment later with the box of medical supplies that she placed on the counter next to him.

He reached over to rummage through the supplies, pulling out some disinfectant, ointment, and gauze. “This might sting a little” he whispered without looking at Evan as he poured some of the disinfectant on a cotton swab before dabbing it onto the cut. Evan let out a soft hiss of discomfort but didn’t move, focusing instead on the freckles that were sprinkled across Jonathon's cheeks and nose. 

Jonathon started to hum softly, wrapping the gauze across Evan’s newly treated hand before looking up at him with a smile. “All done, try to be more careful though, yeah?”

Evan nodded, too embarrassed to speak and excused himself to go back to work, distracting himself with the mixing and pouring of batter. Ava took the now empty seat next to Jonathon, her feet hanging above the ground. “He’s a good guy, Evan, a little quiet but he’s not afraid to stand up for his friends..” She looked over at Jonathon, smiling softly “You seem like a nice guy too. I don’t know what your intentions are but don’t hurt him, I would hate to have to kill you.” 

He went to reply but Ava had already disappeared to talk to a newly arrived couple, leaving Jonathon alone with his thoughts. Did he have any intentions towards Evan? Sure he thought that his sweets were delicious, and there was something mesmerizing about watching him bake.. But was there something more to it than that? He wasn’t sure.

He stayed around the cafe for most of the day, ordering another latte and a Monte Cristo sandwich for lunch. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to leave, maybe it was the quiet atmosphere? The thought that the man from earlier might come back with a vengeance? Maybe it was watching Evan pop the cakes out of the oven. The way his hands carefully placed each freshly cut cookie onto the baking sheet. The way his glasses were slipping down his face as he concentrated on layering the red velvet and cheesecake together, his long fingers tightening around the piping bag as he iced them in a flower design.

Before long it was dark out, not wanting to be mistaken for some sort of creep Jonathon left the cafe, leaving a rather large tip on the bar. He would be back, he wanted to eat more delicious sweets and find out about the quiet man behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might notice in this chapter I'll be trying to switch between Evan and Jonathons POV Every chapter, give you some time to learn more about your babies and see things from their perspective. I don't own the song used in this chapter, if you want to give it a listen while you read its Nightmare by Set It Off. Anytime I use music in a chapter (Which will happen quite a bit) I'll post the name in notes at the beginning!
> 
> Evans hair is based off a style I've seen a lot of Kpop boys use, I couldn't find a good way to describe it though so feel free to use your imagination lol
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'll be updating as frequently as I can so be sure to check back every so often for more!)

Evan sat in front of the mirror, making sure that his hair had been completely flipped over to one side before he started working on his contacts. There was a sharp knock at the door and Evan cursed silently as he poked himself in the eye, but the contact was in.

“Vanoss?” The doorknob turned and a man walked in, his fat belly sagging over his pants. “You’re on in ten, stage is set so stop prettying up and get out there.”

Evan rolled his eyes as the door closed again but he didn’t say anything, Keith might be a jerk but he was a jerk that helped him pay the bills. He returned his attention to the mirror, making sure he was unrecognizable, Gold contacts? Check. Hair flipped? Check. Studs? He turned his head side to side making sure that his black claw earring was lodged firmly in his right ear, black studs and rings crawling up the side. 

He sighed again before heading out the door and towards the stage. There was quite a crowd tonight, including a gaggle of women that were seated suspiciously close to the stage. Not that this bothered Evan, he was used to it at this point, Keith said the women called him ‘hot’ and talked about how much they wanted to take him home. He took a deep breath to calm his heart before stepping onto the stage and into the bright lights. 

“Good evening everyone, thanks for coming out to the bar tonight. I’m Vanoss and I’ll be your musical entertainment tonight.” He looked down at the women and winked, biting back the vile that was rising up in his stomach from being stared at like a piece of meat. “Ladies, it’s nice to see you all again.”

The women giggled, trying to hide it behind their hands, and Evan noticed a couple of men at the bar shooting death glares at him. Keith was one of them and Evan decided he better stop putting off his job for the evening and stepped back towards the band, talking to one of them about the nights schedule.

Keith had picked out some pretty sappy songs, most likely directed towards the female fan-base that ‘Vanoss’ was starting to pull towards the bar. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the mic, his voice drifting across the bar and even getting the attention of some of the men as he sang some cheesy love ballad. 

It wasn’t all bad he supposed, Keith at least let him pick the songs he finished on. Although the songs he chose usually clashed with the songs Evan picked to finish the night. At least the pay was good, and the women usually left some handsome tips. 

Evan finished the first song and took a sip of water, immediately going into another ballad that had him hitting some higher notes which were killing his throat. A softer part of the song started and his golden eyes met the eyes of a woman sitting close to the stage. He continued to stare at her as he sang, noticing the glares she was getting from the other women, and the glare he was getting in turn from a particularly large man at the bar. 

He broke contact with her and sang to another woman instead as another song started. It was going to be a long night he decided, feeling the glares piercing into his skin. This was normal, and he wasn’t sure why these men decided to keep bringing their girls in, though he was sure it had something to do with the cheaply priced alcohol.

Evan looked over towards Keith, waiting for the cue that it was time to end for the night, and let out a relieved sigh when he received a thumbs up. His heart was starting to beat erratically again and it was all he could do to force himself to stay on stage, not to mention stay ‘in character.’ He looked down at the women, flashing them a big smile that he hoped look genuine. 

“Sorry everyone, looks like times about up, this will be the last song of the night.” He ignored the soft complaints the women were spewing, upset that their eye-candy would be leaving soon. He walked over to the band and told them which song he wanted to do, going back and forth with them before it was finally agreed upon.

He walked back to the front of the stage and ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm his currently racing heart. He heard the drummer tap his drum to set a tempo and then the guitarist and drummer were off, starting a pretty fast and loud tempo to begin the song. Evan heard his cue coming up and took another deep breath before opening his mouth to start the song:

_“They're coming, creeping from the corner_  
_And all I know is that I don't feel safe_  
_I feel the tapping on my shoulder_  
_I turn around in an alarming state_  
_But am I losing my mind? I really think so_  
_Not a creature in sight” _  


__

__

_ __ _

Evan took another breath, his heartbeat was speeding up again and he tried to focus on something other than where he currently was, anything to help him get through the rest of tonight.

_“But, what you don't know_  
_Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat_  
_I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but_  
_I created a monster, a hell within my head_  
_With nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_  
_Oh, I'm so scared”_  


__

__

_ __ _

Another deep breath, it was true, he was scared and his palms were getting sweaty and clammy. He could do this though, it wasn’t like this was the first time he had to battle these feelings while he was on stage.

_“I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_  
_With nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_  
_My mind impaired_  
_Awake me from my nightmare”_

__

He stopped singing for a moment, using the slight break to focus on his breathing, his eyes scanning the bar to make sure HE wasn’t here.

_“Wait, something doesn't feel right_  
_No, something seems wrong_  
_And I've been feeling this way_  
_For far too long_  
_As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder_  
_Appearing young, while I'm growing older_  
_I collapse to the floor and scream:_  
_‘Can anybody save me from myself?’”_

_ __ _

Could anyone save him, he wondered, taking another deep breath before the song continued. He brushed the thought away almost as quickly as it came, no one could save him and he didn’t deserve to be saved in the first place.

_“I created a monster, a hell within my head_  
_With nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_  
_Oh, I'm so scared_  
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_  
_With nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_  
_My mind impaired_  
_Awake me from my nightmare”_

_ __ _

His heart calmed a bit, the song was almost over and soon he would be off the stage, away from all the eyes watching his every move. 

_“Walking to the ledge, I find myself looking down_  
_Frozen still with fear, now I'm plunging to the ground_  
_If only I knew how to fly_  
_Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die_  
_Instead I'm rocketing faster and faster_  
_I dive-bomb to the floor_  
_And when my body crashes to the pavement_  
_I'm right back where I was before”_

_ __ _

Evan resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, memories of blood and glass, the smell of alcohol and screaming drifting through his mind. He was almost done, one more deep breath, he could do this.

__ _“I created a monster, a hell within my head_  
_With nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_  
_Oh, I'm so scared_  
_I created a monster, a hell within my head_  
_With nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_  
_Oh, I'm so scared, no, whoa_  
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_  
_With nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_  
_My mind impaired_  
_Awake me from my nightmare_  
_Awake me from my nightmare_  
_Awake me from my nightmare_  
_Awake me from my nightmare_  
_Awake me from my nightmare”_

_ _The music stopped, the singing stopped; for a moment Evan thought the world stopped. Then the women in the front broke out into applause, breaking Evan out of the prison his mind currently was. He gave a slight bow, noticing that some of the men at the bar were clapping as well. As he went to get off stage his eyes met the large man from earlier, he wasn’t clapping and his glare was digging a hole in Evans chest. _ _

_ _He quickly broke eye contact and rushed into the changing room, shutting the door as quietly as he could before collapsing against it, his breath coming out in ragged pants. He looked to his left and reached for his bag which was thrown haphazardly into a chair, pulling it close to him. _ _

_ __ _

With a sigh of relief he pulled out a small bottle of pills, popping one into his mouth and swallowing harshly, feeling the pill stick to his dry throat as it slid down. He waited a few minutes for the pill to kick in, feeling his heart rate and breathing slow, then walked over to his mirror.

_ __ _

He picked up the water bottle that was there, chugging the water down before crushing the bottle and throwing it in the trash. Then he set about removing his earrings, setting them carefully in a small box and throwing that box into his bag. He went to remove his contacts but realized he had forgotten their cleaning solution and resigned himself to waiting till he got home. 

_ __ _

Slipping into his normal clothes and throwing on a pair of sneakers he headed out the back door, finding himself in an empty and dark alleyway. At least, he thought it was empty until he felt himself shoved into the brick wall by the door and looked up into the eyes of the large man he had spotted at the bar.

_ __ _

“Vanoss!” The man hissed, his face inches from Evans and his thick arm pressed against Evans throat, keeping him pinned to the wall.

_ __ _

“C-Can I help you?” Evan choked out, beginning to regret taking his pill when he did, he didn’t even have the energy to struggle against this man.

_ __ _

The man ignored him, pushing harder against Evans throat and causing him to make a soft choking sound as he fought for air. “Stay away from my girlfriend!” He spat out, his face just centimeters from Evan, close enough that he could smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke on his breath.

_ __ _

He moved back and Evan dropped to his knees, rubbing his throat with his hand while he panted for air. “Which one’s your girlfriend?” Evan asked, partially to be a smartass and partially because he honestly couldn’t tell the women apart. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth though as he felt a hard boot connect to his stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall. 

_ __ _

He sucked in a sharp breath of pain, which left his body in a loud grunt when the man jumped on top of him, punching him in the jaw. Evan lifted his arms weakly to protect his face but it didn’t do much as the man continued to punch him, the blows hitting his cheeks and the side of his head. 

_ __ _

Finally the man ran out of steam and stood back up, leaving Evan to collapse into a heap on the ground. “Don’t let me see you again Vanoss.” The man yelled, disappearing down the alley and out of sight. 

_ __ _

Evan laid there for a moment, whimpering in pain, until a drop of water on his cheek caused him to curse, could the night get any worse? He regretted thinking that as the skies opened up, dumping buckets of water on him almost immediately. With a pained sigh he began to struggle to his feet, bracing his body against the wall as he made his way down the alley and headed home.

_ __ _


	3. Chapter 3

“Where’s Evan?” Jonathon asked curiously, looking around the cafe. 

Ava looked up from the table she was currently cleaning and walked over to Jonathon who had taken a seat at the counter. “I’m not sure.. He should have been here by now. Maybe he’s just running late, I wish he would have called or texted to let me know.” 

Jonathon furrowed his brow at this, his blue eyes clouded with worry. “Does he usually run late?”

The girl shook her head, glancing at the door, “Not that I can remember.. He lives close enough that he walks here.”

There was a screech of metal on wood as Jonathon pushed his stool back and stood up, heading towards the door. “Where does he live? I’m going to go check on him.” Was it a brash decision? Yes. Did Jonathon even really know Evan? No, they had just met the other day. Yet Jonathon felt a strange connection to the man and the idea of him being in trouble made his stomach twist in such a way he thought he’d be sick.

Ava opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but was interrupted by the soft jingling of the door. 

“Sorry I’m late..” Came a soft mumble, followed by a man with black hair walking past Jonathon, eyes turned to the ground as he made his way over to the counter.

“Evan… Are you ok? You’re never late…”

Evan nodded but didn’t reply, causing Jonathon to clench his jaw. All of the worry in his stomach was replacing itself with frustration at Evan’s lack of responses. He reached out and grabbed Evan’s shoulder, noticing how the man flinched and tried to move away; but he wasn’t having that and spun him around so that he was facing him and he could see his face.

The first thing he noticed were Evans eyes, coated with a fear and desperation that made all of Jonathon’s frustration melt away again, replaced by a fiery anger as he saw the rest of his face.

His right eye was completely blackened and swollen, complete with a busted lip and small scratches on his left cheek which were bruising as well. There was a long black bruise across his throat and another dark bruise peeking out on his collarbone just under his shirt.

Jonathon’s eyes immediately went back to Evan’s and he noticed the man looking away, refusing to make eye contact. He opened his mouth to ask what happened but changed his mind, instead grabbing Evan’s hand and pulling him over to the counter, forcing him to sit on the barstool he had previously left. 

Evan didn’t fight it, just staring at his hands as he sat there, refusing to make eye contact with Jonathon or Ava, who was currently hovering over his shoulder like a nervous mother hen. No one said anything for a while until Jonathon reached over, gently grabbing Evans chin and turning his head to look more closely at his face.

“I’m not going to hurt you Evan, I promise.” Jonathon said gently, noticing how Evan flinched away from his touch. Evan nodded his head, looking everywhere but at the other man as Jonathon moved his head around, checking out all the bruised areas. 

“Ava, could you bring me the first aid kit again? And you might want to put the closed sign up for a bit, unless you want customers to walk in on this.”

The girl nodded and ran over to the door, flipping the sign over so it said closed, before retrieving the first aid kit from under the counter and sliding it over to Jonathon. He began quietly patching up Evan’s face, rubbing some antibiotic ointment on his cheek and covering the scratches with a bandaid. He moved Evan’s head gently to the right, wanting to check that his cheekbone hadn’t been broken with how swollen his eye was. A black glint caught his eye though, and he noticed that there were black studs climbing up Evan’s ear. 

Were they always there? Jonathon didn’t know but he couldn’t deny how hot it made the man look. He pulled his eyes away, with no small amount of effort, and gingerly prodded at the man's cheek, noticing how he let out a soft hiss of pain but was otherwise quiet. Satisfied that nothing was broken he looked down at his neck, it was obvious that someone had choked him, but who and why?  
Jonathon pulled the collar of Evans shirt down and was relieved to see that it was just a small bruise, probably from falling into something, and didn’t require any attention. He began slowly putting the stuff back into the aid kit, giving Evan another few moments while he thought about how to phrase the questions that were sitting on his tongue.

“What happened?” Jonathon asked, deciding that being blunt was the best way to go.

“Mugger.” Evan replied, his eyes fixated on his hands again while his glasses threatened to slip off his nose. 

Jonathon clenched his jaw, was that the truth? Why was Evan being so difficult? “Any more details then that? Where did he jump you? When?” He noticed how Evan’s jaw clenched and unclenched, like he was debating on how much of this he wanted to tell a stranger. 

“Last night, back alley by my house. No I didn’t see who, they just beat me and then ran off.”

Jonathon stared at him, he had a feeling he was lying but he couldn’t really ask him. His mind started to run through a million scenarios at once: Was Evan secretly in a gang? Doubtful. Was he being abused by someone? A spouse of a family member perhaps? It seemed more logical than just being beat up by a random mugger but would it be appropriate for him to ask? 

Evan noticed the frustration on Jonathons face and slowly got off the stool, moving behind the counter to get to work. He felt bad for lying to Jonathon, but more than that he was ashamed. Ashamed at how weak he was, how he couldn’t stand up for himself. Ashamed that he was broken, that the monsters in his head that told him that he was worthless and undeserving of Jonathons attention were right. 

He snuck into the bathroom, swallowing another pill, his body shaking as he waited for the relief that would come, the numbing of his senses that would allow him to get through another day. He knew Jonathon saw him leave, felt his eyes burning into his back with confusion and a silently bubbling anger; but neither of them said anything, resigned to wait for the other to make a move.

“Ugh, are you two seriously going to pout for the rest of the day?” Ava finally asked, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically as the heavy atmosphere finally became too much for her.

Jonathon blinked slowly, looking up from the hot chocolate he had been nursing, his eyes drifting towards Evan. His back was to him, his hands moving in slow, practiced movements as he worked on the chocolate lace wrap for his newest cake. He cleared his throat, grabbing Evans attention, who turned his head slightly to look at him. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to pry, and I know its not any of my business.. I was just worried about you..” Jonathon said, trailing off as he realized he was rambling. 

Evan smiled slightly, his eyes downcast. “Don’t be sorry, it was my fault… I just…” He stopped, looking back at his cake as he found himself at a loss for words. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it” Jonathon said, noticing that Evan was struggling to explain himself. It grew quiet again, Evan focused on his lace while Jonathon went back to nursing his hot chocolate. The silence was back but it wasn’t as heavy and Ava went about cleaning the cafe, sweeping the floors and adjusting some paintings. 

The store was never reopened and as the sun began to go down Ava decided it was time to head home. Evan grabbed his coat and was about to head out the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to find Jonathon staring down at him.

“Would you mind.. If I walked you home? If not its fine, I just want to make sure you get home safely…” Jonathon was scratching the back of his neck nervously, unable to meet Evans eyes which was odd for the man. 

Evan thought it over for a moment before nodding, he didn’t think he deserved the mans company but he was scared to walk home alone after what happened the night before. Jonathon gave him a bright smile and pulled the door open for him, giving Ava a nod goodbye and an unspoken agreement that he would keep Evan safe.

The night air was cold and Jonathon shoved his hands in his pockets, a scarf wound tightly around his neck. His breath came out in white puffs of air as he turned to look at Evan, noticing how close he was as they walked. Evan turned to look at him and blushed as their eyes met, quickly looking away. 

“Evan do you-”

“Thank you for-”

They both stopped walking and began laughing, all the tension from earlier gone.

“You first” said Evan, as they started walking again.

“Uh..” Jonathon went quiet, focusing on the sidewalk as they walked. There was silence for a while as Evan waited for Jonathon to speak, the only sound coming from their footfalls. 

Then Evan broke the silence with a cough, blowing on his hands to chase away the cold. Jonathon immediately stopped, worry coating his face as he quickly took off his scarf and wrapped it around Evans neck. 

Evan looked at him, eyes wide as he began shaking his hands wildly. “Oh no, it’s ok, you need this or you’re going to be cold!” He began to take the scarf off but Jonathon grabbed his hands stopping him.

“It’s fine, it's not that cold.. And I don’t want you to get sick.” Jonathon mumbled that last part and looked away, causing Evan to blush. They started walking again and before long a lit up apartment building came into view. 

“Thanks for walking me home” Evan whispered as they stopped in front of the building. 

Jonathon nodded, but before Evan could walk inside he grabbed his wrist, spinning him back around.

“Do you maybe want to go out with me sometime.” He asked, his words all running together as he looked away. 

“What?” Evan asked confused his eyes wide.

“I.. I wanna get to know you better… I can’t explain it I just feel drawn to you..” Jonathon admitted, finally looking back towards the other man.

Evan blushed and was silent for a moment before nodding and looking down at his feet. “Yeah, I-I’d like that…” 

A big grin spread across Jonathons face as he practically vibrated from excitement. “Really?! Awesome!” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to Evan “can you put your number in there? I’ll text you and we can set up a date.”

Evan nodded again and took the phone from him, putting his number in with hands shaking from nervousness. Jonathon smiled and pulled the scarf closer around Evan, pulling it up so it covered his nose, before putting the phone back in his pocket.

“Head on in before you freeze, I’ll text you.” Jonathon smiled and pushed him towards the apartment, “you can return the scarf when it gets warmer, and make sure that you ice your eye and keep your cuts clean!”

Evan nodded, opening the door to the apartment complex.“Thanks… for everything, I’ll see you around.” 

Jonathon nodded and watched as Evan walked in the door, waiting for his form to disappear before walking back the way they came. He didn’t know who had hurt the man, but if he found them they were going to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry if the quality of this chapter isn't quite up to par. I was struggling to write this in a way that would be entertaining while showing the struggles the two were having to communicate with each other, so I apologize if this chapter is a little to boring. Next chapter we'll get to learn a bit about Evan's past and maybe even learn where some of his monster came from ;) I look forward to seeing you all there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!? I was really in the writing mood today and wanted to get this chapter out before that feeling disappeared. I know its shorter than my last ones but I thought this was a good way to end it, let me know what you all think! Also, you may notice that part of the story is divided >>>*******<<< What happens after this point takes place a few days after the beginning of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think :)

“Hey, uh, its Jonathon.. The guy that walked you home.. ~Jonathon” 

Evan laughed and rolled his eyes, looking down at the phone. 

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong number ~Anon” 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, have a nice night! ~Jonathon”

He laughed harder, tears coming to his eyes. He contemplated teasing him a bit longer but decided against that, not wanting Jonathon to stop talking to him altogether. 

“Relax, I’m just kidding, this is Evan. ~Evan”

“You bitch! ~Jonathon” 

_Typing… typing… typing…_ Evan watched the bubbles scrolling across the screen and wondered if maybe Jonathon had fallen asleep on his phone.

“Did you make sure to put some ice on your eye? Did you clean your cuts? You locked your door right? There’s some crazy people out there nowadays. If anything happens to you let me know, I’ll come over ASAP. ~Jonathon” 

Evan smirked looking down at the text. Was Jonathon usually this talkative? He didn’t know him well but admittedly he saw him as the sexy and mysterious stranger that sat quietly at the bar and had a sweet tooth.

“Yes mother. ~Evan” …. “I think this is the most I’ve ever heard.. Uh.. seen you talk. ~Evan”

He rolled over into his bed, maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

“Haha, sorry.. Does it bother you? ~Jonathon”

“No no, of course not. It’s hard to get to know someone if they don’t talk. ~Evan”

“You’re talking more than usual too. ~Jonathon”

Evan froze, looking at the message. It was true, he supposed, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. He didn’t want to tell Jonathon how scared he was, how broken, how people made him anxious, how he had a hard time talking face to face with people because he was scared they would see through his mask.

“Haha.. Yeah I guess that’s true. Anyways I need to sleep, have a bunch of orders in the morning, talk to you soon. Sleep well ~Evan”

He received a goodnight text and rolled over, curling up with his arms wrapped around a pillow. Tomorrow would come soon and hopefully it would be a better day.

*************_ A few days later _ ************* 

Evan had just opened the cafe when his phone dinged. He grabbed it absentmindedly, figuring it would be Jonathon telling him good morning or saying that he would be at the cafe soon, he had become quite the regular. However when he opened the message his face paled and he looked around the store nervously.

“Stop ignoring me Evan, I’ll be at the cafe today and we’ll talk then. ~Alex”

Evan took a deep breath, feeling his hands shake.

“I already told you I don’t want to see you Alex, there’s nothing to talk about. ~Evan”

The message popped up as read but there was no response. Evan took another breath, Alex probably just got pissed off and decided to leave him alone, that was his thought anyways. Ava came in after a few minutes and by that time Evan was already behind the counter working on some miniature fruit tarts. 

“Hey, Evan, I gotta run down to the market really quick, looks like we’re running out of strawberries and I don’t know how long it’ll be before the truck gets here. I’m going to close the store while I’m gone, bye.” Ava was already putting her jacket on and Evan just waved a hand at her in response.

It was quiet for a bit and Evan was focused on placing the fruit on his tarts, so when the door jingled he didn’t look up. “That was a quick trip, forget something?” There was no response so Evan looked up, immediately locking eyes with a blonde haired man. “Alex…” He whispered, immediately wishing he had locked the door after Ava.

“Coffee.” Alex said, ignoring him as he moved to sit in Jonathon’s usual spot.

Evan froze, looking at the man with a frightened expression. “Alex you can’t be here. You need to leave.” 

“Coffee, now.” He sat down, staring Evan down as he waited for him to move. Evans jaw clenched but he poured some water into the coffee machine, listening to all the gears move as it turned on. “Now, why haven’t you been answering my messages?”

Evan looked down at the floor, his hands white knuckling his apron. “You know why, the cops told you to stay away from me.” He looked up, a defiant fire flaring up in his eyes. “Why are you here Alex? I told you I didn’t want anything to do with you after what happened that night.” 

Alex slammed his hands down on the counter causing Evan to jump, the fire quickly going out in his eyes as he shrank back. “I didn’t ask you what you want, from now on when I message you, you reply. If I tell you to do something, do it. Don’t make me hurt you, you know I hate it when you do that.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat looking at the door, he wished Ava was there, she’d make him leave; she wasn’t there though and Alex was. The coffee maker dinged and Evan turned his attention to it, pouring a cup for Alex and dropping two lumps of sugar and a shot of milk into it, just like he liked it. 

Silence resumed as Evan placed the cup on its tiny plate in front of Alex, debating how he wanted to handle this situation. As the man took a sip Evan decided this was the time to strike. “You need to leave when you’re done, if not I’m going to call the cops.”

Alex made a face and set the coffee cup down, looking over at Evan. “This coffee tastes like shit, you can have it back.” Evan reached over to grab the plate the cup was on when he felt a burning sensation on his hands. “You don’t tell me what to do you little bitch, I own you.” 

Evans face scrunched up in pain and he jerked his hands back, his eyes welling up with tears. He hadn’t even heard the door open, what he did hear was Alex crying out in surprise and pain when a hand slammed his face into the counter. 

Jonathon had entered the cafe as Alex finished pouring coffee on to his hands and Ava was trailing behind him, her eyes wide in confusion and anger. Alex struggled to get out of Jonathons grasp but he wasn’t having it, his eyes burning with murderous intent. He looked over at Evan, who was currently holding his red hands close to his chest, eyes wide with tears. 

“Ava, go run his hands under some cool water, I’m going to go have a chat with this piece of trash.” He didn’t wait for Ava to respond, grabbing Alex by the throat and dragging him forcefully out of the cafe. Evan could have sworn he heard a threat and then a scream but it was shut out as the door slammed behind them.

Then there were hands on his arms, pulling him gently into the staff bathroom and running his hands under the gently flowing water. Everything was fine for a moment, and then it hit him all at once, Alex, the coffee, the abuse. His body started to shake and he tried to shut it out; not noticing when Ava called his name, not noticing when she left, not noticing the pair of strong tattooed arms that wrapped around him gently.

Then he was sitting on the floor, his hands cradled gently by a man who was softly speaking his name. He looked at him blankly, hearing him but not registering what was being said, what was he doing here? A wave of pain shot through his body as he touched his burnt hands to Jonathons face and he snapped back into reality.

“Jon..” Evan whimpered brokenly, remembering everything that just happened.

Jonathon pulled him into his arms tightly, being careful with his injured hands, and began to pet his hair, whispering comforting words to him. “Its ok, its ok, I’ve got you. He’s gone, he’s not going to come back, its ok.” Evan twisted his fingers in the mans shirt, ignoring the pins and needles it sent crawling up his arms. 

He could feel it coming, feel his body start to shake as his heart clenched painfully. His breath started to come out in ragged gasps and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on steadying his breathing, imagining he was anywhere but here. It wasn’t working though and he felt Jonathon stiffen beneath him as the panic attack hit him, the tight clenching of his heart sending waves of pain across his chest and down his arm.

“Bag..” Evan managed to gasp out and Jonathon nodded stiffly, darting out of the room and returning moments later with Evans bag. He noticed Jonathon’s eyebrows furrow slightly as he pulled the pill bottle out and popped one into his mouth, choking slightly as he swallowed the pill down harshly. 

The wall was cold where he leaned against it and he was grateful when he felt Jonathon sit next to him, pulling him into a warm embrace. They didn’t say anything for a while, and when Ava came to join them he gave her a slight smile. 

“I’m sorry” Evan whispered after he finally calmed down, his eyes focused on the floor between them. Jonathon tightened his grip around his shoulder and Ava shook her head, smiling sadly.

“Its not your fault Evan, Alex knows better than to come around. I’m just glad that Jonathon showed up when he did.” 

Evan tensed again, Jonathon didn’t know about Alex, he didn’t know his past. He felt his walls tumbling down around him as he realized that Jonathon had just caught a glimpse of the darkness he was trying so hard to hide. 

As if knowing what Evan was thinking Jonathon pulled him close, petting his hair again. “It’s ok Ev, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready. Just know that I’m here for you whenever you need to talk, whenever you need anything.” Evan nodded and started to tear up; Jonathon was so perfect and what could he offer him? Nothing, just a broken man with a dark past. 

They sat there in silence for a while, Jonathon petting his hair and occasionally checking his hands to make sure they were ok. The burn wasn’t to bad, he could even bend his fingers without feeling like his skin was going to stretch and tear. It was the shock of the whole thing that had really bothered Evan, and not for the first time he cursed his existence. Then there was Jonathon, petting his hair, whispering in his ear, holding him close, and Evan felt all his worries melt away. 

Jonathon was perfect, he was everything, and Evan felt himself falling hard and fast. He couldn’t tell him that though, the monsters in his head wouldn’t let him dream of anything better than his past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: (Mentions of rape, child abuse, alchohol abuse, drug abuse, domestic abuse)
> 
> This chapter deals with some very real and very serious situations! If you're triggered by any of this please skip this chapter, I will add a summary of THIS chapter in the notes of the next chapter for those of you that need it. 
> 
> The topics talked about in this chapter are very serious and not to be taken lightly. If any of you are in a similar situation (are being abused in any way) PLEASE talk to someone, I know its hard I've been there, please seek help before your situation gets worse.

“Evan, let me take you home ok?” Jonathon whispered into the man's hair, his hand still steadily petting him. They had been sitting on the floor for a while now and Jonathon couldn’t deny that his ass was starting to hurt. 

The other man nodded and Jonathon carefully pulled him to his feet, his arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. Evans coat was still hanging on the coat rack where he had placed it earlier this morning, but Jonathon's was missing; having been thrown off haphazardly when he came to the others rescue, and it took a while to find. They finally located it peeking out from behind a booth it had slid down, and Jonathon offered Ava a nod goodbye before they ventured out into the cold. 

November weather was being brutal that year, and the snow had begun to stick around, coating the ground in a thin layer of beautiful death powder. Jonathon wrinkled his nose slightly, sure snow was beautiful but you never knew when it was going to strike, car crashes, hypothermia, concealed mines you couldn’t see because the snow covered up all tracks and imprints. No thank you, Jonathon preferred to see the danger and be able to avoid it. 

He looked over at Evan, taking in his ragged appearance and slightly pink hands. Luckily the burns weren’t to bad, not even enough to go to a doctor for, but they would definitely hurt while they scabbed over and blistered. Maybe he should pick up some Aloe to rub on them, the cooling aloe would definitely help, it might even let him skip the blistering part of the process.

The apartment came into view and Jonathon realized he had spent their entire walk thinking and not talking to his partner. He looked over and realized that Evan was staring at him, a conflicted look in his eyes. Jonathon stared back, he wasn’t going to push Evan to say anything until he was ready.

“D-do you wanna…. Maybe come in.. for a bit..” Evan started, then trailed off, losing the confidence he had built up to ask.

Jonathon smiled and laid a hand on the man's head, ruffling his hair “I’d love to.”

Evan smiled slightly and began leading the way into the apartment complex, buzzing for the elevator and pushing the button for the 4th floor when they finally got inside. They walked in silence until they got to Evans door, he fumbled with the key for a minute before finally getting it to turn and he shoved the door open with his shoulder.

His apartment was small and organized, everything was where it should be and Jonathon couldn’t see a speck of dust on anything. They removed their shoes at the entrance and left their coats on a nearby coat rack, making sure not to track any dirt into the house. Evan led him into a small living room, barely large enough for the black sectional sofa and entertainment center he had in it. 

Jonathon sat on the couch and watched as Evan wandered into the kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a small bar. He came back a moment later, two cups in his hand, which Jonathon judged to be hot chocolate by the sweet chocolatey smell that came with him. 

“I thought you didn’t like sweets.” Jonathon chuckled, accepting the cup and taking a slow sip, nearly burning himself in the process. Evan rolled his eyes and turned the cup slightly, revealing the string of the tea bag that was dangling out of his cup. Jonathon just smirked and laughed some more, enjoying the hot cocoa and the mans company.

It was silent for a moment before Evan finally spoke. “I’m sorry… about earlier. I was hoping that was a side of me you weren’t ever going to have to see.” He was absently swirling the honey colored liquid around as he spoke, afraid to meet Jonathon’s eyes. 

Jonathon sighed and sat his cup down, before taking the cup away from Evan and taking his hands in his own. “Evan, it’s fine. Everyone has their demons, I wouldn’t judge you over something like that. If anything I respect you even more for being able to continue on with your life while battling…” He paused for a second, he didn’t actually know what it was Evan was so scared of. “Whatever your battling… I like you for who you are, no amount of skeletons in your closet could chase me away.”

Evan looked at him for a moment, as if he was searching for some answer in the other man’s shimmering blue eyes, then he looked away unable to hold his gaze. “How do you know that? How do you know that I’m not some terrible person? That I haven’t done things in my past that would make you hate me… How do you know I’m not a monster?”

Was that what Evan was afraid of? That Jonathon would hate him over something that happened in his past? He pulled Evan close, rubbing his back in small circles as he felt the man clutch onto the back of his shirt. “Hey, it’s ok. Like I said we don’t have to talk about this if you aren’t ready. I’m here for you Ev and I would never judge you over your past, I love you for who you are now.” Oh shit, he said the ‘L’ word, but it looked like Evan missed it as he pulled away, shaking his head.

“No, it’s ok, you deserve to know… just… give me a minute, ok?” Jonathon look at Evans tortured expression and nodded, leaning back into the couch as he waited. After a few moments Evan sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the floor. “Ok, just…. Promise you won’t look at me differently?” Evans chocolate eyes were pleading with him and Jonathon nodded, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder while giving him his promise. 

Evan sighed again and resumed staring at the floor, his hands clenched in such a way that Jonathon was sure had to hurt but Evan didn’t move. “My childhood wasn’t… the greatest.” He gave a bitter laugh that shocked the other man, he didn’t know Evans sweet voice was capable of such a thing, but he didn’t interrupt him. “Dad got laid off from his job when I turned nine, maybe ten, I don’t really remember anymore, and I don’t remember much before then either… He started drinking and it changed him, he started hitting mom a lot, sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night from the screaming and crying.”

“I remember one night I woke up with mom slamming the door to my room close, she pulled me out of bed and held me against the door... she kept crying and saying she was sorry while he tried beating the door down…” He took a deep, shaking breath, tears starting to cloud his eyes.

“Then one morning when I was thirteen I woke up and she was gone. She had slid a note under my door saying she was sorry but that she couldn’t take it anymore, and then she left… she left me there with him.” The words were bitter and Jonathon clenched his hands into fists, what kind of mom would abandon their kid to save themselves?

“I think dad felt guilty the first day, he was locked in his room and for a while I thought he would sober up once he realized what he had done.. Then the next day I came home and found him passed out on the couch with a needle in his arm.” Another shuddering breath before he continued, “that’s when it really started. Apparently the booze wasn’t doing it for him so he turned to stronger stuff; Meth, Coke, Heroin… if you could inject it than he probably had it at some point. I guess he was using more than he could afford though since he ended up in debt to the local gang and they started leaving threats at the house” 

He covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly, though if it was fear of going through the memories or his tears, Jonathon couldn’t tell. He reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Evans leg, causing the man to tense. “It’s ok, we can stop, you don’t have to do this.”

Evan shook his head and after a moment he continued. “One night I came home and he was sitting in the living room with them. Everything seemed fine and I went into the fridge to grab a sandwich and a bottle of water… I only left it for a second… Just a second… I had to go to the bathroom…” Evans voice cracked and he started crying, his body trembling with anxiety. Jonathon’s jaw clenched, he had an idea of what had happened and the anger flowing through his body was hard to contain, but he shoved it down to pull Evan into a hug, his fingers knotted in his hair. Evan flinched at the sudden touch but relaxed into Jonathon's chest, his tears wetting the front of his shirt.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, its ok, you’re safe now, I’m here.” Jonathon was whispering against his hair, one hand tangled in his hair while the other was rubbing circles into his back. They sat there like that for a while and once Evan had calmed down enough to talk he moved slightly, staying in Jonathon’s arms while he continued talking.

“I woke up in my room.. I didn’t know what had happened just that I was sore everywhere and that I wasn’t wearing what I came home in…” Jonathon's arms tightened around him and Evan had to choke back another sob, he wanted to get through this, both for Jonathon’s sake and his own. 

“I confronted him about it and he said that he found me passed out in the bathroom so he took me to bed. I didn’t trust him but I wanted so badly to believe it was true… Nothing happened for a while, then one night I caught him trying to drop a pill into my water. I stopped eating and drinking anything from the house, I’d go to a friends house or steal food from the cafeteria… anything to not have to eat at home.” 

“I should have told someone… but I was so scared.. What if no one believed me? What if it made it worse? So I stayed quiet about it..” There was a pause before Evan continued “Dad’s debt got worse and the visits became more frequent but the guys that came seemed to change constantly.. I came home one night and I remember one of those guys pointing at me… and dad nodded… that sick fuck actually nodded!” Evans body was shaking with anger and grief and Jonathon started petting his hair again. 

“Ev you don’t have to-”

Evan cut him off with a shake of his head, steeling his resolve to get through this. “He started trading me off to get his drugs. I tried to fight it at first but…” He flinched wrapping his arms tightly around himself. “Lets just say I didn’t have a choice if I wanted to make it through the night.. Sometimes if the pain got to be too much they would inject me with whatever they brought over for him.. I hated it but it made me feel so much better and that made me hate it more.” His voice broke again and Jonathon could feel his body vibrating with anger but he tried to swallow it down, focusing on rubbing Evans back, his nose buried in his hair. 

“At first it was just once every few months, then once a month… once a week… then a couple of times a week.. I couldn’t take it anymore..” Evan’s voice cracked and he started crying, his words broken in between his sobs. “I came home to him passed out on the couch, a bag of the shit next to him… so I shot him up… And I kept doing it, kept putting that needle back in his arm… I put the whole bag into him and I went to bed… I was so happy when I woke up the next morning and he wasn’t breathing… I killed him and it made me happy…” 

A broken laugh escaped his lips and Jonathon flinched at the sound, Evan was breaking himself apart in his arms and he couldn’t do anything to stop it, to help him. “You did what you had to Ev..” Jonathon whispered, not sure how to comfort him.

“I’m a monster” Evan whispered back. 

“You’re not a monster, you’re human, all humans have their breaking point. Most people would have snapped long before you did, you did what you had to in order to survive.” 

Evan didn’t say anything, pulling away from Jonathon and taking a sip of his, now cold, tea with shaking hands. “Once he was gone I ran away. I ended up here and met Alex… the guy at the cafe. I thought things would finally get better but he saw the scars and found out about my past… He started hitting me… saying I deserved it.. That I would never find anyone other than him who would accept a monster like me..”

He put the tea down, pulling his knees up to his chest; and Jonathon watched him, wishing he had killed that guy when he ran into him at the cafe. “One night he beat me a little too much… He tried to force himself on me and I didn’t…” Evan took a deep breath, wringing his hands nervously. “Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. Apparently the neighbors heard us fighting and called about a ‘domestic dispute…’” His hands were covering his face and Jonathon had a hard time hearing what came next. “They said they found him with his pants off trying to choke me with a belt…”

“I’ll kill him” Jonathon whispered so quietly that Evan didn’t hear it. 

“He was in jail but they let him out for ‘good behavior’ after a year… he had barely served ten percent of his sentence… The cops gave me a restraining order against him and I changed my number but he got it somehow and he started texting me.. Threatening me.. Then today he showed up at the cafe…” Evan trailed off, looking down at his hands which were shaking badly. “You know the rest.. You can leave if you want, I wouldn’t blame you.”

Jonathon’s jaw clenched and he pulled Evan tightly against his body. “I thought I already told you I wasn’t going anywhere. You’re not a monster, you’re Evan, you’re MY Evan, and if anyone tries to do that shit to you again they’re going to have to get past me. I can’t fix what happened to you back then, but I’ll be here to help you cope with it from now on.”

Evan didn’t say anything, just leaned into Jonathon's embrace, his quiet sniffles the only thing breaking the silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how dark this chapter was guys, next chapter will be more cheerful (as cheerful as this story is going to be anyways :P)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who skipped the last chapter here's a summary: Evan reveals his past to Jonathon. His father was abusive and addicted to drugs and alcohol, when he ran out of money he pimped Evan out for his fix. Evan got tired of it and injected his father with the drugs until he overdosed. He ran away and met Alex who used his past as an excuse to bully him, reinforcing Evan's belief that he was a monster that didn't deserve anything better than how Alex was treating him.
> 
> Song used in this chapter- Falling in the Black by Skillet

“I’m going out for a drink tonight with some friends, wanna come with? ~Jonathon”

Evan looked down at the phone as it vibrated, a smile on his lips. He had been in a much better mood since being accepted by Jonathon a few weeks ago, now any text from his boyfriend put a smile on his lips. A sigh left his lips as he replied, pushing open the door to the makeup room.

“Sorry, I can’t tonight. :( ~Evan”

“It’s fine :P see you tomorrow at the cafe? ~Jonathon”

“Obviously, I work there, stalker ;P ~Evan”

“Fuck you, bitch! xD ~Jonathon”

He smiled and put the phone on the table working on his “Vanoss” appearance. Once he was satisfied he walked out the door to the stage, sitting in one of the chairs in the back where he wouldn’t be spotted by his “fans.” He was idly watching some music videos when Keith approached him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

“You’re on in ten.” He told him, not even waiting for a response before he walked back to the bar. Evan rolled his eyes, his golden contacts slipping around his eye as he did, in a manner that was both annoying and mildly uncomfortable. He looked over to the stage, listening to the end of some weird comedy act; the guy was making a mildly racist joke about a parrot and a “black” guy that got both uncomfortable laughter and booing from the crowd which resulted in him ending his act early. 

The man walked into the back and locked eyes with Evan who gave him a small smile. “Tough crowd huh?” Evan joked with a slightly awkward chuckle. 

The man rolled his eyes letting out a chuckle of his own, “I might not be suited for stand up after all, I’m Marcel by the way.” He extended his hand in greeting.

“Vanoss,” Evan replied, taking his hand and giving him a quick handshake before gesturing to the stage. “I should probably go get set up, see you around sometime?” He didn’t really think he would but he wasn’t sure what to say to end the conversation.

“Ah, yeah, I’ll be around for a while actually. I’m meeting a friend for drinks, maybe you could join us after? I’m always looking for a hot young guy to join us.” He gave a wink and Evan couldn’t tell if he had the lamest jokes ever or if he was seriously flirting. 

“Ha… um… I have a boyfriend so..” He chuckled nervously, trying to get himself out of this, now awkward, situation. 

“I was kidding man, just if you want a drink or someone to hang out with feel free to stop by.” Evan went to reply but he heard the drummer on stage tapping his sticks together impatiently; so he gave a swift nod and excused himself, making his way onto the stage. 

He nodded at the drummer as he stepped up to the mic, silently thanking him for his unplanned rescue. A couple of the ladies in the front started crying his name and he inwardly cringed, but the devilish grin plastered on his face wouldn’t reveal that.

“Ladies.” He said with a wink, catering to his audience in order to get some nice tips. “I see that some of you are running a little low on drinks, I’m sure one of those nice men over there would be more than happy to get you a refill.” He gestured to the bar, both trying to hook some of the guys up and make some money for the bar. Keith smirked and gave him a small nod in thanks, already receiving some refill orders from the men.

Evan used this moment as a chance to go talk to the band, getting the list of the songs that Keith requested for the night, as well as telling the band what he wanted for his last song. He went back to the mic and glanced around the bar, noticing that the guy from earlier, Marcel, was giving him a smirk. His stomach twisted uneasily at the gaze so he turned his attention to the women, flashing them another smile. 

“It’s nice to see you girls back again, I hope you enjoy the show.” He nodded at the band who started the instrumentals for the first song, keeping his focus on the music and ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was telling him Marcel was still watching. The girls at the stage were giving him coy looks, making sure that their eyes were locked while they pulled money from their cleavage or other areas. Evan was used to this by now though and he had an unspoken agreement with Keith that the cash could be turned in for an addition to his check, the less he had to touch that money the cleaner he felt. 

He took a quick sip of his water as the song changed, making sure that he kept up with the tempo and joined in at the right times. The night was going pretty well and Evan was feeling calm as he neared the end of his set, which was a nice change seeing as he was usually battling anxiety as he neared his final song.

It was time, Evan excused himself backstage for a moment, needing to grab another water bottle before they started the final song of the night. He didn’t notice the man in the blue sweater enter the bar as he went off stage, didn’t notice him bump fists with Marcel as he sat down and ordered a drink, didn’t notice Marcel gesturing at the stage and talking about the “sexy” guy with the nice voice. 

Evan walked back on stage as the beginning notes of the song played, running his hand back through his hair as he prepared himself for the song.

_ “Tonight I'm so alone_  
_ This sorrow takes a hold_  
_ Don't leave me, it's so cold_  
_ Never wanna be so cold”_

He looked around the bar, as was his habit, locking eyes with the weird man from earlier who was tugging on the sleeve of a man in a blue sweater; Wait, blue sweater?

_ “Your touch used to be so kind_  
_ Your touch used to give me life_  
_ I've waited all this time_  
_ I've wasted so much time”_

His heart leaped into his throat as the man in the sweater turned to look at him and he locked eyes with some beautiful blue orbs: Jonathon?! He quickly looked away, pushing the sick feeling in his stomach down, there was no way the man recognized him. 

_ “Don't leave me alone_  
_ Cause I barely see at all_  
_ Don't leave me alone_  
_ I'm_  
_ Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_  
_ Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_  
_ Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?_  
_ Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_  
_ Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_  
_ Falling inside the black_  
_ Falling inside, falling inside_  
_ The black”_

He could feel Jonathon’s eyes on him, feel the hole it was burning into his skin, he tried to ignore it... Maybe he was just super focused on his performance. The girls in front of him were cheering his name and he gave them a cheeky smirk, trying to brush off the feeling of being watched.

_ “You were my source of strength_  
_ I've traded everything_  
_ That I love for this one thing_  
_ Stranded in the offering_  
_ Don't leave me here like this_  
_ Can't hear me scream from the abyss_  
_ And now I wish for you, my desire”_

His eyes drifted over to Jonathon at the words “my desire” his golden orbs locking with Jonathon’s blue ones. His heart fluttered, feeling a strong urge to pull him up on stage and kiss him in front of his “adoring” fangirls. A girl shouted his name and he broke contact with him, looking over at her and pasting that fake smile on his face. 

_ “Don't leave me alone_  
_ Cause I barely see at all_  
_ Don't leave me alone_  
_ I'm_  
_ Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_  
_ Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?_  
_ Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?_  
_ Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_  
_ Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?_  
_ Falling inside the black_  
_ Falling inside, falling inside_  
_ The black_  
_ Black_  
_ Black_  
_ Black”_

He hoped Jonathon wouldn’t leave him, hoped that he hadn’t put two and two together and realized that Vanoss and Evan were the same person… He was sure he hadn’t though cause even he didn’t recognize himself.

_ “Falling in the black_  
_ Slipping through the cracks_  
_ Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?_  
_ Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?_  
_ Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_  
_ Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?_  
_ Falling inside the black_  
_ Falling inside, falling inside”_

The song ended and he gave the girls one last smile before announcing that the show was over for the night and giving them a wave as he quickly exited the stage. He didn’t wait to see if Jonathon was still looking at him, instead he half-ran into the makeup room, grabbing his bag and booking it out the back door and into the alleyway behind the bar. The door slammed shut behind him and Evan breathed a sigh of relief, running his hand through his hair again and adjusting the bag slung across his shoulder. 

“Ev?” He tensed, recognizing Jonathon’s voice immediately, but confused as to how he got out there first.

He let out a nervous chuckle debating whether or not to pretend he got the wrong guy. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around, making that decision for him, and he looked up into those blue eyes he loved so much. “H-Hey…” He whispered weakly, suddenly embarrassed about his appearance.

Jonathon raised an eyebrow, raking his eyes up and down his body with an obvious molten desire. “You look hot, I didn’t know you worked here. Why didn’t you say something?”

There was a raspy noise as he cleared his throat nervously before replying, “It’s kind of embarrassing I guess... I didn’t really know how to bring it up.” Jonathon nodded at the response, he wasn’t mad at all, just curious about this new secret he had discovered. 

“Guess this was why you couldn’t come drink tonight?” It was more a statement than a question but Evan nodded his head nonetheless. “Well… you’re done for the night right? Let me buy you a drink.”

Evan looked at him curiously, “you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? It’s not like you were trying to lie or hide anything, you were embarrassed, it happens. So long as you’re not cheating or doing something to purposely hurt me we’re good.” He paused for a second then smirked, “although I saw you smiling at those women in the audience as they undressed you with their eyes; and I’m not a fan of sharing.”

A shiver ran down Evan's spine at the words and he felt his body respond, looking up at Jonathon with a blush. “I-I would never-”

Jonathon’s chuckle cut him off though and he puffed his cheeks out in indignation. “I’m just kidding Ev, it’s fine. So, can I buy you that drink?” He nodded, turning around to walk back through the door, but a hand slammed it shut, a warm body pressed against his back. 

“By the way, these piercings are super fucking hot.” Jonathon’s lips were so close he could feel them brushing against his earrings, and his hot breath was sending shivers across his body. Then the warmth was gone and Jonathon was holding the door open, waiting for him to walk inside, a sinful smirk spread across his lips. Evan shot him a glare and walked past him, his cheeks tinged a dark pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I put some extra notes at the bottom in order to avoid spoilers: Marcels stand-up is actually based on the "comedy club" GTA5 episode that they did, I wanted to pay homage to some of the actual episodes while also introducing some of the characters that will be in the next book/installment (yes this will be part of a series and I'm already working on the plot for the next one.) Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran a little longer than I intended but I hope you guys enjoy. There are some dirty scenes in this chapter, if you don't like that kind of thing than please skip to the next chapter once you hit the "sexy stuff" warning. As always please enjoy!

Jonathon had been surprised when the guys invited him to go out, they didn’t do much together unless it was for work, each happy to be doing their own thing. He was even more surprised though, when he turned around at the bar and saw Evan up on stage. At least, he was pretty sure it was Evan; The way he ran his hand through his hair nervously, the devilish smirks, the way his eyes lit up, but this guy was way more confident than he had ever seen Evan. When their eyes met and he saw the guy look away with a nervous smirk he was sure it was him, and now he was just confused. 

When he saw Evan leave the stage he had a gut feeling he was going to make a run for it, so he excused himself from the bar and went out the front, standing on the corner where he could see both the front and back door. Jonathon made it a habit to know where all the exits were for any building he went in to, call it excessive if you want, Jonathon thought of it as self preservation. He saw the backdoor open and the man step out, looking around nervously before giving a visual sigh and beginning to walk down the alleyway.

“Ev?” he saw him jump, could feel him contemplating whether or not to acknowledge him, so he made the choice and spun him around, looking deep into his gold eyes. Wait.. Gold? He was confused for just a second before he saw the faint outline of a contact lense and resisted the urge to let out a relieved sigh. 

He resisted the urge to grab Evan and mark him as his own while they talked, those sinfully pink lips were tempting and he noticed the shiver run down Evans spine when he told him he didn’t want to share. It had to be illegal for the man to be so tempting, to be showing off his body under those painted on jeans and tight shirt. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as Evan turned around to walk back into the building, pinning the smaller man against the door with his body.

Evan probably wasn’t aware of the soft whimper that escaped his lips, but Jonathon heard it and his pants acknowledged it in a way that was almost painful. He let his lips graze Evans ear as he spoke to him, a husky desire tainting his voice as he resisted the urge to grind his hips into the man and claim him there once and for all. 

He bit back the desire though and resisted the urge to chuckle at Evans pink cheeks as he followed him back through the door and over to the bar. He noticed Evan hesitate for a moment when he locked eyes with Marcel but then the look was gone and he was waving at his friend awkwardly. 

“Hey, Vanoss! I thought you weren’t going to join us!” Marcel chirped, his eyes flitting briefly between the two. Jonathon was confused for a moment when he heard the name, before realizing that must be his stage name; then another thought hit him.

“You two know each other?” His eyes went between the two, wondering if the shameless flirt had been at it again, but a roll of Evan’s eyes chased the thought away.

“Your friend was trying to do a standup act and got booed off the stage.” Evan smirked and Jonathon had to resist the urge to bend him over the bar; he wasn’t sure why he was suddenly filled with so much desire but it probably didn’t help that his partner was dressed like a sex god. 

“We can’t all be delicious looking musicians.” Marcel replied, his eyes traveling up and down Evans body. Evan shuffled slightly and Jonathon pulled him closer, shooting a look at Marcel. “Easy there, Jonathon, he’s got a boyfriend you know.” There was a smirk on Marcels lips 

“I’m well aware of that” Jonathon replied, his hand travelling down to rest on Evans hip. 

A sudden realization seemed to click in Marcels head, “wait, YOU two know each other?” He buried his head in his hands before looking at Evan, “I’m so sorry man, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just fucking around.” Evan smirked and let out a soft chuckle while Jonathon smacked the back of Marcels head, then everything was forgiven.

“So, is Ty coming tonight?” Jonathon asked, ordering a drink for himself and Evan. 

Marcel shrugged, looking at the door, “you know how he is. We’ll know if he’s coming when he gets here.” Jonathon nodded with a chuckle, watching as Evan exchanged words with the bartender; something about boob money and a paycheck.

There was a giggle behind them and Jonathon turned just in time to see blonde hair and thin arms wrap around Evan’s shoulders. He clenched the drink tighter in his hands, knowing that he couldn’t say anything without risking Evan losing his job, not that he knew why Evan was working here in the first place. He saw Evans body stiffen with obvious discomfort but then he plastered that fake smile on and turned to face the woman. 

“Vanoss, you never stick around after a show,” The woman pouted, all blue eyes and red lips. She looked behind her at the women that were gathering there, a predatory hunger painting their faces. “Why don’t you come have a drink with us, we’ll treat your right, you can bring your handsome friends too.” She looked over at Jonathon her eyes undressing him casually, then back to Evan, moving to place a hand on his thigh. 

Evan stopped her, intertwining her fingers with his own and placing a kiss on her hand before rising from his seat. “We’ve had this talk Marissa, I don’t date the bar patrons, and I’m a happily taken man.” 

Marissa pouted and the other women voiced their opinions as well, obviously this was the Queen Bee and Evan looked like he had dealt with this situation before. “Come now Vanoss, she doesn’t need to know, besides if I stop coming I wont be a patron here any longer.” She pressed closer to him, a hand on his chest like she was about to take off his shirt.

A hand on her wrist stopped her though and Evan gazed down at her, his eyes steeled against her advances. “If you stopped coming I wouldn’t have an excuse to see you anymore,” he moved closer, his face barely hovering over her own; and Jonathon couldn’t fight off the jealousy and anger over his partners actions, his body vibrating in his chair. “Why don’t you let me call a ride for you and your friends,” she nodded quietly then stepped back as Evan turned away to use the bars phone.

A few minutes later the women were gone and Evan slammed his head onto the table groaning audibly, “please just kill me.” Jonathon smirked, a hand resting gently on the back of his head and ruffling his hair, all previous anger gone as he saw his partners obvious distaste. 

“Can you really blame them when you talk to them like that? If you had talked to me like that I probably would have given everyone here a show.” Jonathon smirked, taking another sip of his drink, relishing in the wide eyed blush Evan was giving him.

“Get a room why don’t you” Marcel groaned, ordering something stronger from the barkeep. 

Evan chuckled and took a sip of his drink, wincing as the liquor burned his throat. “I can’t stay too long, I have work in the morning.” 

“I’ll take you home” Jonathon replied, remembering walking in to the cafe and seeing Evans bruised face, he was sure it had something to do with his job here.

“So how do you two know each other?” Marcel asked, wanting to turn the subject into something less cringey and also wanting to learn more about the mystery man who was dating his friend. 

“I work at a bakery that Jonathon stumbled into one day.” Evan whispered, not wanting any of the other patrons to overhear. 

“Evan’s baking is soooo good” Jonathon said, practically bouncing in excitement. “I could die happily if I got another one of those cheesecake things.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Marcel interrupted, holding up his hands. “You mean the same place where you got those orgasm cinnamon rolls?” 

Jonathon nodded, tilting his head over towards Evan “he made those.” Evan couldn’t help but smile at the fact that people liked his sweets, he wasn’t a big fan of sweet things himself, but seeing the happiness it gave other people was a reward in itself. 

“Dude those cinnamon rolls are fucking amazing!” Marcel cried, looking over towards Evan. “Can you make some more? Also if this guy ever fucks with you let me know, I’ll kick his ass for you.” 

“I make them every morning.” Evan said with a smirk, “Jonathon usually buys a dozen, he wasn’t sharing them?” Marcels eyes went wide and he looked over at Jonathon with a pained expression.

“You traitorous bitch, were you hogging them all to yourself?!”

“I’m invoking my right to remain silent,” Jonathon replied with a chuckle, then their heads snapped towards the door when a familiar voice rang out.

“Evening ladies, what are you two bitches fighting about..” the newcomers eyes darted from Marcel and Jonathon to Evan who was looking at him curiously. “Who’s the hot guy?”

Evan rolled his eyes and looked back over at Keith, gesturing for him to make the new person a drink as he realized this was their missing friend. 

“Dude, Ty! You remember those awesome fucking cinammon rolls that Jonathon brought in the other day?” Marcel called, gesturing wildly with his hands.

“The Orgasm Rolls?” Ty asked, taking his seat next to Marcel as Keith plopped his drink onto the bar.

“Yeah those, this is the guy that made them” he was gesturing wildly towards Evan now. “Apparently Jonathons been hiding him from us.” 

Tyler raised an eyebrow, looking between Jonathon and Evan, a smirk on his lips. “Good for you man, you got your own personal sweets machine, and he has a nice ass too.” Evan chuckled as Jonathon nearly choked on his drink, coughing from both the burning and the need for air.

“Shut the hell up, bitch!” Jonathon finally said once he had gotten enough air into his lungs. The bar erupted into laughter and before long Marcel and Tyler were challenging each other to a drinking competition while Jonathon mediated, making sure that the friendly competition didn’t erupt into a flurry of fists. Evan watched quietly, occasionally taunting one of the boys when they were about to give up, promising a piping hot cinnamon roll on the house to whoever won. 

Jonathon noticed Evan checking his phone, annoyance creasing his brow as he realized what time it was. “We should probably get you home Ev, you have work in a few hours.” Evan just nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, he had stayed way longer than he meant to.

Marcel and Tyler looked over at them and got up themselves, holding onto each other to stay upright. Jonathon chuckled as he watched them, knowing he couldn’t really leave them to get home on their own.

“Why don’t you all crash at my place?” Evan offered, not really trusting them to get home on their own.

“You sure about that Ev? These guys are pretty destructive.” He chuckled as they protested behind him.

Evan shrugged “it’s nice to have company every once in a while.”

Jonathon smiled and wrapped his arms around Evan, “thank you for the offer than.” He was trying to play it off but his body was quivering with excitement, was this his chance to take their relationship to the next level? It wasn’t sex that was on his mind it was the small things; waking up next to him, walking him to work, being greeted in the morning by the sight of him making coffee in the kitchen. He wanted to stay with Evan, he just wasn’t sure how to ask about moving in together and this seemed like a great opportunity. 

They slowly made their way out of the bar, Marcel and Tyler tripping over their own feet as they followed them out. The streets were dark and Evan instinctually stepped closer towards Jonathon, who snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him closer to his body. The walk back to the apartments was mostly quiet, the occasional car being the only thing that lit up the road as they walked down the dimly lit streets.

Suddenly Marcel and Tyler were talking about something between them and he was sure he heard Evans name once or twice. He quietly excused himself from his partner, saying he wanted to check on Marcel and Tyler, as he grew closer to the pair he knew something was wrong though.

“What happened?” He asked quietly looking between the two men with concern. Tyler looked over to Marcel who was shuffling around on his feet nervously, and unease spread through his body.

“Someone took out a hit on ‘Vanoss’” Marcels voice was barely a whisper and Jonathon wasn’t sure he heard him right.

“Evan?” Jonathon repeated, snatching Marcels phone out of his hand, his face paling when he saw ‘Vanoss’’ picture on the screen, along with the number on his head. He white knuckled the phone, handing it back to Marcel with a hard look in his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone about this, I’ll handle it, for the moment lets just get him home safe.”

Marcel and Tyler nodded back, seemingly sobered up as they entered ‘work’ mode. Jonathon walked back to Evan, putting his hand back around his waist and rolling his eyes “Tyler and Marcel were arguing over who drank the most.”

Evan chuckled, leaning into his embrace “I don’t know why they were arguing, it was obviously me.” 

Jonathon raised an eyebrow, looking over at him “you barely finished a glass.”

“They don’t need to know that though.” Jonathon chuckled at his boyfriends joking wink and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his eyes scanning the road for any movement. 

“You’re right babe, you’re the obvious winner.” Evan chuckled at Jonathon’s words and they continued walking in silence.

They reached the apartments without incident and everyone staggered into Evans apartment, kicking off their shoes and jackets in the entrance way. Marcel and Tyler immediately bee-lined for the couch in the living room, flopping down and almost instantly passing out. Jonathon opened his mouth to offer an apology but Evan shook his head, a laugh leaving his lips.

“It’s fine, besides, I would rather that they be sleeping than throwing up all over the place.”

Jonathon chuckled but nodded in agreement. “I guess they’re leaving me with the floor than, jerks.”

Evan’s ears turned red but he didn’t respond, instead grabbing Jonathon’s wrist and pulling him down the hallway. “I-its fine, you can just sleep with me… I mean in my room! I don’t mind.” 

Jonathon could tell by the red tint on Evans ears that he was nervous, but he chose not to say anything, he wouldn’t do anything to make his lover uncomfortable. Evan dragged him into a dark room, shutting the door behind them quietly so as not to wake up the other occupants. 

He looked around the dark room, he couldn’t see much other than what the moon was shining off of and even then that just left the faint outline of the bed and Evan’s form against the door. He saw Evan go to move and was able to grab him just in time as he tripped over his own feet, pulling him close to his chest, their bodies pressed together. 

There was silence for a moment and Jonathon became painfully aware of Evan’s body against his, fighting the urge to push him back against the door. He loosened his hold on Evan, pushing him back slightly to put some distance between them. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea” he whispered, trying to control the heat spreading through his body. 

Evan looked up at him, confusion and hurt on his face before he looked down at the floor. “Y-Your right, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I should have asked before I dragged you in here.” 

“What? No, no! Evan that's not what I meant.” He pulled the man close again, burying his face in his hair, “I just don’t think I can keep fighting the urge to touch you.” He felt Evan shuffling beneath him and looked down just in time to feel the mans lips against his own.

~~~~SEXY STUFF WARNING~~~~

It was a soft kiss, just a peck really, but Jonathon found himself wanting more. “I might not be ready to… uh… Have sex… But that doesn’t mean that we can’t touch each other at all.” Evan looked away, his face a dark red, and Jonathon felt that primal urge coming back up only this time he didn’t stop it; how could he fight it when Evan was making such an innocent face while giving him permission to touch him. 

He pushed Evan against the door, pinning him there with his body while he intertwined their fingers, his head moving down to claim Evans lips. His lips parted slightly and he flicked his tongue against Evan, begging for permission which Evan gave gladly. He heard a soft moan escape the others lips and he pushed himself closer to him in response, deepening the kiss as his tongue memorized the inside of his mouth. 

They broke apart with a soft gasp but Jonathon didn’t let up, instead trailing his lips down his neck to his shoulder where he began to nip and suck gently, wanting to mark every inch of his skin as his. Evan let out a moan, his hips grinding slightly into Jonathon’s, who was now painfully aware of the growing bulge in his jeans. 

His hands reached down to cup Evans ass, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his waist before carrying him over to the bed where he flopped him down and crawled on top of him. Evan’s hands were tugging at his shirt and Jonathon complied, pulling the thin material over his head and throwing it to the floor before doing the same with the other man’s shirt. 

Evans hands were all over him, tracing the outlines of his muscles and causing him to shiver and let out a soft moan as he leaned down to reclaim Evan’s lips. He felt the man wiggling his hips against him and he returned the gesture, grinding his hips against him in a way that left Evan moaning into his mouth. He pulled back and Evan whimpered, digging his nails into his arms.

“Just a sec babe” Jonathon murmured, kissing the tip of his nose. “I just need to get these pants off before they suffocate me. Evan gave a slight nod and watched as Jonathon quickly stripped down to his boxers, his eyes drifting from his toned chest to the large tent in his boxers. 

Jonathon smirked, noticing the look he was receiving, and he crawled onto the bed, biting and nibbling at the soft flesh just above Evans pant line. He heard a soft whimper above him and felt Evans fingers tangle in his hair, tugging softly at him as he left red marks all over the boys skin. 

His fingers moved up to undo Evan’s pants, pulling the offending fabric off and throwing it into a heap on the floor. He felt Evan shudder beneath him as he bit and kissed teasingly above his boxers, his own bulge smushed painfully against the mattress; he could ignore it though if it meant he got to hear more of the sinful noises coming from Evans lips. 

“Jon-Hah…” Evan whimpered, unable to form coherent sentences as Jonathon continued to torture him.

“Hm?” Jonathon replied, his hand gently cupping Evan’s bulge and giving a squeeze, causing the smaller man to buck into him. 

“I-It’s not nice…. To tease…” Evan managed to breathe out in between moans, his hips moving of their own accord beneath Jonathon’s hand.

Jonathon let out a soft chuckle at the cute response, “you don’t seem to mind.” Evan let out another whimper and Jonathon decided to take mercy on him, pulling his boxers down to free him and flicking his tongue slowly across his tip. Evan let out a low moan and attempted to buck into him but Jonathons hands on his hips held him down, pinning him to the bed. 

He could taste the saltiness of Evans precum coating his tongue as he continued to lick his tip, his tongue occasionally drifting up and down his member. Evan moaned his name as Jonathon began to suck gently on his tip, pulling more of his member into his mouth each time. 

Evan was shivering beneath him, his body wracked with pleasure as his mind clouded over, filled with nothing but thoughts of Jonathon and what he was currently doing to his body. Evan’s voice was driving Jonathon crazy, his mind conjuring all sorts of ideas on what else he could do to make the man cry out for him.

“J-Jon...athon…?” Evans voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up at him, waiting for Evan to continue as he released him with a soft pop. Evan looked hesitant for a second and he gave a soft tug on Jonathon’s hair, prompting Jonathon to move up so they were face to face.

“Is something wrong Ev?” Jonathon asked, worry coating his words.

Evan shook his head “N-no… I just… it doesn’t seem fair… If I’m the only one enjoying it…” He looked down, eyeing up Jonathon’s painfully erect member. 

Jonathon smiled and kissed Evan’s head, touched that the man was so worried about him. “Alright babe, I understand.” He moved and removed Evans boxers, discarding them into a pile on the floor along with his own. He took in Evan’s naked body for a moment before crawling on top of him, their members rubbing against each other in a way that caused both of them to shiver. “Better?” Jonathon asked softly into the man’s neck, using all of his self control to keep himself still.

He felt Evan nod and whimper a soft yes, giving him the permission he was asking for to continue. Jonathon reached down and wrapped his hand gently around Evans member, holding it against his own as he began to move his hips, the friction of his erection rubbing against Evan’s causing a moan to escape his lips. 

He heard Evan moan beneath him as he sped up his pace, giving them both the friction and contact that they were craving. Then Evans nails were digging into the skin on his back, his breath coming out in short ragged breaths, Jonathon’s name on his lips as he begged for more.

Jonathon was all too happy to oblige, his hips moving as fast and hard as he could will them too, moaning Evans name against his shoulder as he felt his nails drag down his skin. 

“J-Jonathon.. I’m gonna…. Hnn… Ahhh…!” Evan cried, trying to warn the man that he was nearing his limit. 

Jonathon nodded, digging his teeth into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. “Go ahead babe… cum for me….” Jonathon panted, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Evan shuddered at the words and Jonathon’s name left his lips in a cry, his swollen member shooting spurts of white liquid between them. 

Jonathon shuddered as he heard his name, knowing his release was coming as he gave one final thrust,feeling the hot liquid coating his hand and chest. He collapsed next to Evan, pulling him tightly into his arms and raining kisses on his neck and shoulder. He heard Evan panting next to him, then the man was struggling out of his arms, returning moments later with a wet towel that he had used to clean himself off.

“Here…” He said, handing the towel to Jonathon, a blush painting his cheeks. Jonathon smiled and accepted it with a thank you, making sure to clean everything off of him before he pulled Evan back into his arms, kissing the back of his shoulder. Evan let out an audible sigh of pleasure, leaning his head back onto Jonathon’s chest. “That was..”

He stopped and Jonathon nodded, “yeah, it was.” He pulled the blanket over them as they laid down together, and the last thing he remembered was the feel of Evans head on his chest before sleep claimed him.


End file.
